


Black to the Pink

by battypotato



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battypotato/pseuds/battypotato
Summary: What will happen a few years from now? It struck a nerve on each one of them. They are just starting but they are aware that they started a bit late. A few years from now and they will have to separate paths.





	Black to the Pink

Another award won. They are inside the van on their way home. Another hard work done. Their schedules are getting packed and they don't mind. Not at all. Each members are looking on the windows on their side. Each one occupied with different thoughts. 

What will happen a few years from now? It struck a nerve on each one of them. They are just starting but they are aware that they started a bit late. A few years from now and they will have to separate paths. The silence was defeaning. Lisa looked on her side and Rosé noticed her staring. She extended her hand and held on to Lisa's, returning the soft smile that was being thrown at her. 

"Alright, let's order dinner!" Jisoo said as she was removing her shoes at their doorstep. Jennie just hummed, tiredness slowly creeping on her. The two younger members instantly jumped into a debate on what food they should order. Jennie held a hand telling them to stop and looked at Jisoo. "What do you have in mind?" "Chicken", Jisoo said plainly with that easy smile of hers. The other two didn't mind so Rosé went to pick her phone and ordered.

They were on their PJ's, ready to sleep when the food arrived. Lisa answered the door and paid, walking towards the living room with the food in her hands followed by Rosé with some plates, utensils, glasses and water. Jisoo poked her head from her room and walked towards the living room. A few minutes later Jennie walked in sitting comfortably next to Jisoo. The two maknaes slumping on the floor laughing their asses out about some crazy antics that Lisa did earlier at the backstage. They talked about what happened that day, their thoughts carelessly thrown in the air. It was simple and relaxing; there is a feeling of contentment. 

Jennie looked around. Having flashbacks when they were still young in a different living room than now but the feeling is still the same. The same safety in the air after doing their best the whole day. The other three stopped with their silly banters. They know what Jennie's look mean. As of on cue, they all looked at each other with smiles plastered on their faces. They will get by, it will be alright; as long as they have each other. 

Jennie stood up from where she was sitting and grabbed the remote. 

"Let's go watch a movie. Tomorrow will be another busy schedule for us". She was scrolling through Netflix and decided on a Disney movie. The two maknae's went giddy. Jisoo and Jennie partly hates watching cartoons but chose to watch anyway; they are secretly weak for their maknae's happiness. 

The night continued on. Eating dinner whilst watching movies slightly past their supposed bedtime. They needed it. The comfort of having each other around. They may face different struggles but it wasn't that bad knowing they have each other. No words of reassurance are needed. After years of being together, no one can doubt what they feel for each other. Jisoo is set on protecting them no matter what it takes and she knows each one of them feel the same way. They are family and will always be no matter the situation they get themselves into.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear fellow Blinks, I started late and it was such a shame. How could I have missed the gem that is Blackpink? Every day, the girls never fail to surprise me, it's crazy. Unfortunately, every day there are so much negativities being thrown at them as well. It breaks my heart for I know in some way or another, those negativities get to them. They are too precious for that. They have been working hard in achieving their dreams and maybe at some point they slip and have offended some fans' insensitive butts but remember my dear Blinkues, they are human too. Give them some slack. Let us all support them, arasso? They deserve it so much. <3


End file.
